A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream
by Souls' Hatred
Summary: I just wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh, I never wanted to see her crying and hear her screams of pain. Never did I realize how my life was going to be changed by this girl. IK
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any one from the series.

By: Souls' Hatred

**A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream**

Prologue

* * *

I just wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh, I never wanted to see her crying and hear her screams of pain. Never did I realize how my life was going to be changed by this girl.

My life was perfect, or at least I took it to be. Never wanting to look on the hard times or my ever-lingering past, I instead looked at my present life. Seventeen and always getting older. I think it's interesting how you can't wait to get older but then after a certain age you wish you could grow younger.

A half-brother that I never heard from of course gave me no grief. In fact, it was quite pleasant to be away from him seeing as he always has been trying to mortally wound me. Damn good thing I'm not a mortal, I'd be long dead by now.

However, that's not what this story is all about, no, instead it's about a girl. Now you're probably thinking, 'Why the hell is a guy writing his life story for the whole world to read and criticize?' Ok so maybe you're not thinking that, but I am. Seeing as I could have any girl in the whole school, my eyes just happened to fall on the one no one expected.

You've most likely figured it out by now that this is going to be one of those stories where I change the life of a suicidal girl. Instead, this story is about how a suicidal girl changed MY life.

My name is Inuyasha Takishite, and this is her story one never to forget.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this. To get this idea out of my head and onto paper…and I know it's not original either. Bite me! 


	2. Chapter 1 What am I doing?

Ok for me this chapter doesn't seem to run very smoothly and is a bit boring. I'm terribly sorry. Other then that I hope you like this chapter.

**A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream**

By: Soul's Hatred

Chapter 1 What am I doing?

* * *

I was growing restless waiting for my name to be called. How long was it supposed to take? I guess it didn't really matter, since I was missing the beginning of my first class at that moment. I looked up at the clock just for something to do. Five past nine it read, I had been waiting here for an hour already and still hadn't seen anyone. I sighed as I gave into the boredom that came from waiting with nothing to do except stare at the white wall. Sad really…I would have thought that this school was better then this at getting their new students a schedule and locker. 

My head shot up from its dipped position when a door was opened. A girl with plain black hair walked out of the open doorway. She passed me with her head down and walked down the hallway. Her clothes were as dark as her hair making her already pale skin appear whiter then snow, the little skin that showed. The clothes were modest, covering everything except her face and hands. My eyes trailed after her until she turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Inuyasha." I turned around to see an older woman standing in the doorframe looking down at me. "You may come in now." Nodding, I stood and followed her through the door. "Have a seat, Inuyasha, and we will talk about your schedule." Sitting a chair, I waited patiently for her to begin.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I was just having a little trouble with a student." She looked at me and then seemed to remember why I was there. "Oh, right." Her fingers began to work feverishly at the keyboard. "Takishite, Inuyasha, correct?" she inquired, pausing from her typing. I nodded my confirmation. The sound of a printer suddenly filled the room and she handed me a piece of paper a moment later. "There you are, sir."

"Thank you." I said taking the paper from the woman before turning and leaving the room.

My first stop was to my new locker, I had to check my number twice before realizing this was really my locker. It was a mess. There was silly string hanging off it and some red substance that I didn't want to know what it was. Slowly opening it, expecting the same on the inside as the outside, I was amazed to find that it was spotless. So there were a few cobwebs here and there, I could live with a few spiders.

Grabbing a pencil, I stuffed everything else into the small space and shut the door. My first class was…oh shit. I left my schedule in my locker along with the comb. It wasn't my day. I tried the comb a few times and luckily, it opened, when the bell rang.

Quickly grabbing everything I needed this time I dashed to my second hour, forgetting time was on my side.

Finally finding my class I walked into the room to find it had already started. Suddenly every eye in the room was directed towards me. Walking over to the teacher, I could feel the stares follow, really it was somewhat disturbing. "Find an open seat to sit in, Inuyasha, so we can resume class." Touchy, touchy, I thought.

Taking a seat near the middle the teacher began her lecture again. A few heads dropped onto the tables before the class was finished. Other then that, history has to be the worst class in the whole building.

It wasn't until lunch that I saw the dark haired girl again. She was sitting alone in a corner of the courtyard. I didn't have much time to look at her before people started to buzz around me.

"Hey, Inuyasha, come sit with us." Looking over I saw a table of people waving to me. I walked over there but not before taking a last glance at the mysterious girl.

"So Inuyasha, how do you like this hell hole so far?" A boy, with black hair that was tied in the back, asked.

"It's interesting." My reply was lacking but they accepted it.

"Yeah, just wait another week when they expect you to be to class on time. Then you'll know what it's like." A girl put in. She had brown hair tied into a high ponytail. Her pink eye shadow was terribly noticeable but accented her deep eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose." To be honest, I wasn't really listening at all to these people. I was more interested at getting a glance at that one girl.

They must have caught onto my distant replies for they looked behind them to see what had suddenly caught my attention. "I would stay far away from her." The sudden warning startled me.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" I inquired of them.

"Nothing is wrong with her. It's just a matter of whether you want a good reputation in this school. If you do, tip number one, stay away from her. Don't even look at her." The boy warned.

"I feel bad for her, honestly. I'm sorry, my name is Sango." She held out her hand and I shook it. "That's Miroku." She gave him a sideways glance before talking again. "The one who really sets what we do and don't do, though, is Kikyo." This time she tipped her head forward. I looked behind me to see the girl named Kikyo. She also had black hair, and held a strong resemblance to the other girl. She was different though, that's for sure. Just the way she stood and flirted showed she was completely in control.

She looked my way and caught my eye. She just stared at me before turning away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You have no chance with her." I turned around to find Sango and Miroku looking at me.

"Why?" That's all I seemed to be doing, asking why. I felt so ignorant of everything. I hated that feeling.

"I think he has a chance. I just won't advise it." Sango said looking down at the table. "I mean you have to looks, you could snag her with a simple word." Then she looked up. "You know you could have anyone in the whole school, why go for Kikyo?"

"Who ever said I was going for Kikyo?" I quickly jumped to my defense.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Puzzlement filled my features. "She already has you."

"She does not!"

"I give him till he end of the day." Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Oh, please. You don't think I waver that easily, do you?" that was a dumb question. They looked at me with dry looks. Like I said, a dumb question. I stood from the table and walked out of the courtyard. I'll show them, I thought.

Turns out that by the end of the day I had completely forgotten about the dark girl and was going out with the flirtatious one. Honestly, I never knew what kind of bonuses went with being the boyfriend of the most popular girl.

You don't know the kind of pain I felt though the next day when my arm was wrapped around Kikyo's waist and I noticed her look alike walking down the hall. I chose to ignore it though, and continued walking with Kikyo by my side. We broke apart from each other when we reached her homeroom.

I did manage to make it to my first hour this time. It was kind of a shame I didn't make it yesterday for in the back of the room, away from everyone else, sat the girl whom I had forgotten. Like the day before, she wore the color of her hair. Her eyes were still downcast, hiding the color. I shook my head when I realized what I was thinking. I was going out with Kikyo, not this girl whose name was lost in the world.

I took a seat near the front and spent the rest of the hour listening to the never-ending lecture that every class seemed to have.

This year was bond to be long.

* * *

Really really short I know. The next one will be longer. Oh, Thank you for all the reviews! They are wonderful! 


	3. Chapter 2 Lost in the Crowd

Hello! That disclaimer on the first chapter and prologue (can't remember which it's on) will go for the whole fiction's length. Because I'm too lazy to put it at the head of every chapter.

**A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream**

By, Souls' Hatred

Chapter 2 Lost in the Crowd

* * *

Completely lost and forgotten in the crowd that grew ever larger. That's what she was. Lost and forgotten from the whole world. Maybe she liked it that way, or that's what she made herself believe.

"Inuyasha!" I turned around at the sound of my name being called out. It was Kikyo. Placing an arm around her as soon as she reached me, we made our way down the hall toward the courtyard.

It was nice having someone beside me even if I didn't really love her. The realization of it hit me after a few days of being around her. Even with that fact, I still took her out. After all, I didn't want to be dropped to the bottom of the popularity totem pole. No, that's not the real reason I didn't dump her, like Miroku said, 'She already has you.' It was true. She had me, wrapped tightly around her finger.

He made a huge point in tell me that the next day. Only after Sango knocked him out for touching her did he finally shut up. A gesture I had become quite accustomed to.

Sick I must admit. Somehow, I didn't really care. It honestly was fun to see all those faces that people made at us out of jealousy. The girls scowled at Kikyo for being with me while the boys were about ready to slug me for being with Kikyo.

I stopped suddenly, in the middle of the hall. Kikyo looked at me with a bit of worry. "What is?" she asked.

Looking around again, I couldn't see her face. It was haunting me. Even in my dreams, that girl's face was looming around me. "It's nothing." I lied. "Come on, let's go." Pulling her closer to me, we continued our walk.

"Shit, I forgot to do something." Removing my hand from her waist I turned and left the courtyard. I walked to my locker and stopped in front of it. What the hell am I doing? I thought. I was running away from her, running from my fear of her.

It was true, I was afraid of her. Afraid of what she'd done to me. With out even talking to me she had filled my thoughts with her face and my nose with her faint scent. Screaming would have been a nice thing to do had I not been in the middle of a crowded hallway.

Shaking my head, I started walking back to the courtyard. Exiting the building and entering the courtyard, I scanned my surroundings to find no trace of her. She wasn't here. Walking up behind Kikyo, I softly nibble her ear. A soft laugh came from her and I grinned at the reaction. Although I didn't like her, I had to keep her believing I did.

Scumbag would have been an appropriate word for what I was. I felt like one too. "Inuyasha, my buddy!" I regretted turning around when I saw Miroku coming towards me. He could get a little annoying, especially when he is around pretty women. Aside from that, he was fine.

"What do you want Miroku." My voice was level and dangerous. He just smiled at me as if he didn't notice anything at all wrong. Of course, everything was fine, if you couldn't see into my chaotic mind.

"Just came over to see how everything was going." His smile never faded. I couldn't believe this guy, either he had something up his sleeve or Sango had let him touch her in some perverted way I didn't even want to spend time thinking of. My guess it was the first.

"Oh, just say the truth, Miroku, you came over to touch up my girlfriend, didn't you?" His smile suddenly left his face and his eyes filled with a foreign hurt.

"How could you say something like that to your friend? Do you really take me for that kind of a person?" Here I thought I was good at asking dumb questions. He just beat me in that.

"Just leave Miroku." I was ready to turn around and ignore him.

"Can't do that."

"Why?" There it was again, the 'why' question. I was definitely going to win with that one.

"Well, you see…never mind." He cut himself off when he caught the look I was giving him. "I'll just tell you later." Then he left. A part of me felt bad for cutting him off so quickly, but another part could care less.

Turning my attention to the conversation Kikyo and her friends were having I quickly lost interest. I didn't understand any of their girl talk anyway. I wasn't about to figure any of it out either no matter how much Miroku told me it was a good thing to know. Of course Sango thought differently saying the reason we couldn't understand them was because we weren't suppose to and to just give up trying. Right now, I was using her bit of advice.

I looked around the courtyard again to see if that girl was there, but still I didn't see her. It was starting to worry me, but like everything else, I ignored it. It was only later that I realized I shouldn't have ignored her.

* * *

No matter what kind of benefits came from being Kikyo's boyfriend it really wasn't worth it. Now I can see why no one stayed with her very long. She is so damn selfish and hard to please. Whine, whine, cry, cry. "Oh Inuyasha you're so sweet." It drove me crazy. I wasn't about to back down though.

It seemed like every day after school let out we were doing something together. Whether watching a movie curled up on a couch or at a party, it didn't matter we always found something to do.

My name suddenly sprang up in the halls like wild fire. People I'd never met before where yelling at me. Not surprising really, since I was going out with Kikyo, still the prettiest and most popular girl in the school. How many times have I mentioned that? It's almost as if I can't get it in my head so I have to continually repeat it to myself. You just so happen to be reading this.

"Inu!" I cringed at the nickname that had made its way, rather quickly, around the school. "Sweetie," Kikyo was suddenly at my side, I unconsciously slipped my arm around her waist.

"What's up?" I asked not bothering to look at her.

"Nothing." She was hinting at something that I chose to be an ignorant male not hearing anything.

"Mm, really?" Still I didn't look at her, I looked straight ahead as if shunning her.

"What is wrong with you?" this got my attention. She was yelling at me, this had never happened. I let my arm slip from her side and rest against mine as I finally turned to look at her.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with me." I yelled with just the same amount of anger, for no reason besides that of my confusion.

"There certainly must be. You suddenly act as if I don't even exist." Sort of wish she didn't, I thought to myself. If only she knew. "It feels like your just pushing me aside! You know I like to feel loved just as much as anyone else around here." If not even more… "So why don't you show some towards me?" This confused me. Honestly, I thought I was showing enough by what I was doing already.

"What do you mean I don't show you any love? There's no one I'd rather be with!" Where the hell did that come from? Is she bewitching me? Although, she seemed content with that answer…that is until the next day, and the next, then the day after that. These petty little fights continued to occur every now and then if she wasn't 'feeling enough love' from me.

Never did figure out what she was hinting at before, though.

Strangely enough, crowds still gathered around us every time. Almost as if they were waiting for one of us to finally call it off and go our separate ways.

* * *

"Inuyasha! I missed you so much." What she said confused me. She had just seen me the day before. "I thought about you all last night. I was going to call you but then I realized I had lost your number." Taking out a pen and a scrap of paper I rewrote my number down and gave it to her with out a word. "You're so wonderful." She pecked my cheek and we continued the short walk down the hall.

We do that a lot. Walk down the halls together. Seems like that the major thing we do. Walk and talk, well she talks and I walk not saying much of anything. Suddenly, I ran into something, or someone is what I should say, and a body sprawled the floor before me. Kneeling down I looked at the girl. Realization hit me while looking at her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked, unsure of her or myself. A hand grabbed my shoulder pulling up and away from the unconscious girl.

"Leave her Inuyasha. She means nothing to us." I looked at Kikyo, her face twisted into a look of disgust at her look-alike. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. She means nothing to us? How could she say that with such a cool in her voice? Even if I didn't know her that gave me no right to let her lay there to be stepped on.

A crowd was already beginning to gather hearing the two of us yelling at each other again.

Something told me to leave, and ignore it, like everything else. Therefore, I did. I grabbed Kikyo and kissed her softly. Leaving her to stand there, I walked away no longer wanting to be a part of it.

Skipping class wasn't something I enjoyed doing but right then, I didn't care. I left the building without a second glance.

She was changing me, I didn't want to see it, but ever so slowly she was. That girl who's voice was never heard.

* * *

A/N: Ok breathe, breathe. Must breathe. I'm so worried about this test I'm taking this week…It's so scary…I'm afraid I'm going to mess up and fall then fail it. Shouldn't think about it. Only makes me more worried. Gah! Stupid me! Stupid me! Ok anyways! How is everyone? Hope you're all doing fine. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about In the Sands of Time. I'll update that soon (for all those who are reading that one). When I can think of something to start of the chapter with. See you next time. Maybe Inuyasha and Kagome will actually talk to each other…or Kikyo will dump Inuyasha….or something on those lines. Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter 3 A bit of thinking

A Broken Soul, An Unheard Scream

Souls' Hatred

Chapter 3 A bit of thinking

* * *

It seemed quite odd to me that only after such a short time being at this school, that I should be so popular among the students. Almost as if it were a dream, I am on the sidelines and just as everything takes ride. Out of control is how I'm feeling. My grip on my life is slipping as if it were on autopilot. Although, very soon, I know that I will be hit by turbulence and everything will come crashing down and shatter to pieces before my eyes and nothing will be able to stop it when that happens. Nothing is to put my hands on to make to room stop spinning out of control. 

Why am I thinking this? Thinking such thinks will only make them seem closer and won't make it go away, no matter how hard I wish it.

Everyday I enter the school I feel I'm being pulled closer and closer to a dark corner, as if something or someone in there has captured me and is now slowly pulling me in. Like a fish on a hook, I try to escape to save myself a few moments more of life and freedom.

I drive out of the parking lot and aimlessly around the streets of Kyoto. My thoughts getting the better part of me as I finally turn the wheel towards home. All my hope set for the solitude of my room.

Parking the car to the left of the front door, I walked to the entry and pushed the door open. Although, I wish I hadn't when I saw who was standing there. Amber met amber as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

The emotions he refused to show were present in his eyes that stared daggers at me. No matter how much I wished for there to be some kind of soft spot deep in his orbs I knew it was impossible for that to ever happen. So emotional he got at times that he let a see a small smirk…very small…microscopic, but it was still there.

With out a simple hello or nod of the head we continued our small battle of glares. Rarely did we have these as children, because if we did they ended up in fighting and our parents were quick to end that for they knew it would be the end of one of us…most likely me…of course I'd never admit that.

I took a moment to notice a girl that stood beside my brother…half-brother. I almost laughed out loud seeing her there, with Sesshomaru. Of course, I had known he was seeing someone; it was located somewhere in the back of my mind.

Accepting defeat of the small war, I turned my full attention to the girl. Her dark hair shown with life held up in some sort of bun. Striking red were the color of her eyes as she looked. She looked at me with a degraded look…perfect for Sesshomaru, I thought. I noticed that she wore a feather in her hair, a white feather that acted as an accent.

Something about how her hair shown in the dim light of the entry way reminded me of Kikyo. That thought was quickly extinguished as soon as my brother's voice fill the room.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagura." She held out her hand and I accepted it. Her hold was gentle and not bone crunching, I was grateful.

"Kagura, this is my_half_-brother Inuyasha." It was terribly noticeable the emphasis he put on 'half' but I chose to ignore it.

"Nice to meet you." We exchanged with each other, as I was ready to retreat to my room.

A shame Sesshomaru attempted to start a conversation, most likely to show how closer we really aren't. "So, little brother. What are you doing home so early? Doesn't your school run for another 3 hours?" my jaw almost dropped to the floor at what I was hearing from him. For one, he actually sounded like he cared what was happening in my life. Moreover, I don't have anymore.

"I was feeling ill." I said over my shoulder as I walked away.

"You feeling ill? News to me. I've never known you to complain about being sick." I gave a halfhearted glare over my shoulder to inform him to shut up but with all my luck, it didn't work.

"Who's complaining? I'm just coming home to rest a bit, get a bit of fresh air and real food." I don't even know why I call him my brother…maybe because no one else would know so much about me. Even whom I'm going out with in the current time, all this said with him being over seas for 3 years. How the hell does he figure these things out?

I don't bother thinking about it very long and begin to walk away before he can say anymore. "Oh, it's nice to see you, Kagura. I hope my brother brings you over more." With that, I turned the corner and entered my room.

At last! The solitude of my room. Where there is no one to bother me or to nag me about my current issues. Not saying I have any…hell all I know I have a ton of them.

Before I was even able to sit down on my bed and turn on the TV, in comes Sesshomaru though the door with his expression still as frozen as ice. I recall my father mentioning something about him always being like that, even when he was born. I glared at him for his intrusion but he didn't seem to be affected by it. "Remember, I'm the only one who is allowed to kill you." Oh, what a very nice thing to say, I thought before he continued. "Don't let this girl do it for me." I could only stare at him as the door closed and I was again left alone.

I felt as if he could read me like an open book. Not a nice thought might I add? You could almost swear he was a mind reader. My frustration getting the better of me I yelled at the closed door knowing he would hear me and not counting on his answer. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Sighing, I turned to my computer that rested on my dresser by my bed and forgot about turning on the TV. As I was flipping through my mail the forever growing silence was vaguely noticed.

Her face fragmented before me as I drifted off into thought. The black hair that hung dully past her shoulders and the closed eyes held my interest. I could only imagine their color as her hair or her eyelids always hid them. Soft white skin was framed by the darkness of her soul's color. So different was she compared to Kikyo.

A pink loving girl who never wore a spot of black save for her hair that was always in some form of style. Her eyes that shown gray were the only things that made people hesitate at her presence, but once she started talking and working her magic, you forgot all about them as you became wrapped tighter and tighter in her web.

My thoughts were locked onto the two girls. As I thought of her more, I realized just how much I had forgotten about her. I don't know why I didn't give it more attention earlier but today was the first day in 5 that I had seen that girl. She hadn't been at school for so long, it was easy to forget about her. Slipping in and out of peoples lives is what she did. Without realizing it, she could be dead and we wouldn't know about it for days. Even then, who would care to morn for her when she was gone? There was no one who came to mind that I could clearly remember talking to her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing home?" I almost jumped up from my bed when I heard my mother's voice from the doorway.

"I didn't do it!" my automatic response for everything I didn't hear.

"Didn't do what?" she sounded confused and worried. Shaking my head, I forgot everything I was thinking earlier.

"Nothing." I replied still shaking my head. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it when my son, who's never missed a day of school in his life because of sickness, suddenly comes home in the middle of the day and says he's ill?" She said this all in one breath as she walked closer to me, being sure to move around the clothes thrown aimlessly on the floor.

"You've been talking to Sesshomaru, I see." I said taking a breath. This family is too tightly connected. In less then…I look at my clock and almost jump to my feet at my surprise…3 hours. I had to go.

Quickly kissing my mom on the cheek and running out the house and into my car, I make my way back to the high school.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry for all those who are also reading In the Sands of Time, I have not forgotten about it but I had an idea for this story and am still working on one for that one. An update will come soon. I promise. I'll rack my brain until I come up with something that will work. 

Thank you everyone for reading this and reviewing. It means a lot. Thanks in advance.


	5. When the Light Goes Out

Yeah, sorry for the really, really belated update.

A Broken Soul, An Unheard Scream

Chapter 5 When the light goes out

Souls Hatred

* * *

Something told me to go to the school again, not to pick up Kikyo, as I planned, but to see that girl. It was a strong feeling, telling me to hurry or I'd be too late. Too late for what, I had no idea at the time, but I listened to the voice in my head and drove as quickly as possible to the school.

My heart raced as I stopped in front of the main doors and watched Kikyo walk smoothly from them, her hair floating lightly in the light wind. She smiled as she walked towards me, but it was a smile I wasn't familiar with, it held a smirk as if to say she knew something I didn't.

The first thought that flashed through my mind was that the girl was in critical care all because of me, but then I thought how stupid that was, it was a small bump. Still, she'd been out cold, laying on the floor, her body looking so fragile and thin. It wouldn't surprise me if she was in the hospital because of me.

Suddenly a lump of dread settled in my gut as Kikyo came closer with that stupid grin on her face. Finally, she reached my car, but didn't get in, it was then that I said the one thing I'd meant to say earlier that day. "It's over, Kikyo," right there for everyone in the school to hear and see.

It took only a moments silence for the words and their meaning to sink through her mind. Her face went through a series of emotions in a matter of seconds, from chum to confused, all the way to angry. To say she was shocked would be an understatement, a huge understatement. Saying that she could have ripped my head off, would be getting closer, but still far off.

No words came from her but from the look on her face, I didn't want to hear any. That nagging feeling came back to me again whilst staring at her. Then she said in the voice only a girl, a jealous, heartbroken, selfish girl, could ever pull off. "I knew you'd choose that bitch over me, I just hope she isn't dead when you find her."

The words hit something in me, "If you've done anything to her Kikyo, I swear I'll…"

"Oh, I didn't do anything, she does everything herself. I only helped her see a different view on things." The pull on my chest tightened.

"Where is she?" the smirk grew wider. "Damn it, Kikyo, tell me where the hell she is." I nearly screamed. She was driving me crazy, and not in the good way. If it weren't for my seatbelt, I'd be grabbing her around the throat threatening her. Then getting expelled later…

Kikyo merely flicked her hand and walked away. "Damn you, Kikyo!" I yelled after her. "You heartless bitch." I mumbled under my breath. Just my luck. That girl could be dead, or dying, all thanks to me and my stupidity.

Taking Kikyo's hand flick to actually mean something, I took off in the direction of the park. It was peaceful there, as if time had stopped. People walked in a casual manner, no hurry to their footsteps. It took a moment before I spotted the familiar black hair blowing in the wind and the girl leaning over a bridge.

I stood beside her and just gazed out at the river. "Beautiful sight." She was startled for a moment and looked over to me with an expression of shock. I looked at her face, tear stained cheeks, and red eyes were evident. What had she come here for?

She couldn't stop staring at me, as if I had two heads. Sure my ears were a bit different but that was about all. Oh, and my hair was an unnatural shade of silver and eyes the color of the sun…besides those things…

"I'm sorry about running into you earlier today." I didn't get a reply, instead she kept looking at me. Therefore, I decided to try a different line of conversation. "What are you doing out here?"

It took a moment before she spoke, the first time I'd heard her voice. It was soft and low, almost a whisper. "Trying to escape." Those words sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't know what it was, but my heart started to race and I found it hard to swallow. Fear gripped at my heart.

"I'm sorry for what ever Kikyo said to you earlier. She's a bitch."

"She didn't say a word to me." That confused me. Didn't Kikyo just say that she had…that lying bitch! "What are you doing here?" She turned my question back to me and I struggled for an answer.

"I…I was…sight seeing." I couldn't believe myself… "I haven't been here yet, I thought it might be interesting." …lying through my teeth. What was I suppose to say? "Oh, yeah, I just came over here to see if you were still alive…" No, wasn't going to happen. I was only human and had feelings of my own!

Only a nod was given to my down right lie. I wasn't expecting much, but a little more than that would have been nice. "What's your name?" This conversation was smaller than small talk…it was more like nonexistent talk.

"Kagome." I was silent for a moment flipping her name around in my mind. She must have taken my silence for something else. "Higurashi, Kagome."

It happened before I could react. One minute she was standing next to me, the next she was falling toward the icy water below. "Shit!" My body moved before my mind had time to think and I found myself following her. What the hell was she thinking? You don't normally jump off a bridge in the middle of a park. Here I found myself doing just that.

The water hit me like ice shards slicing through my skin. It burned and numbed me at the same time. It took moments before the shock subsided and I remembered why I was gasping for air.

I looked around franticly for the black hair of Kagome, but it was no place to be found. Swearing silently to myself, I plunged under the water and searched letting myself be carried by the current. My body was slowly becoming numb and it became difficult to move my limbs. If I didn't get out soon, I'd likely die of hypothermia if I didn't drown first.

But I couldn't leave her in the water to die. I couldn't live with the guilt knowing that I could have done something had I just stayed in the water for a few more minutes. Fear started to paralyze my body more than any amount of ice could and my vision began to blur. "Just a little longer," were the words repeating in my mind.

The next time I came up for air, I saw her floating form a few arm lengths away. Quickly I tried to swim toward her. Every stroke felt like my last. She was unconscious when I reached her and I spent the last of my energy swimming towards the shore where I pulled her out of the water, collapsing on the ground next to her.

It would have been so easy to let the fatigue take me into a deep slumber, but the condition on Kagome concerned me. Her breaths were shallow, barely there, as her body racked with shivers. Then I heard voices coming closer then fading away as my vision failed me, sending the world into a dark void…

* * *

A/N: So Inuyasha if going to die…ok, seriously. If that happened this story couldn't go anywhere seeing as it is in first person. Can't have a story continue if the main character is kind of dead…Anyways!! Please review, they inflate my self-esteem and make it easier to update quickly. 


	6. A frightening wakening

A Broken Soul, an Unheard Scream

By. Souls Hatred

Chapter 6 A frightening wakening

* * *

The smell of bleach told me where I was before my eyes even had the chance to open. It made me not want to breath, the toxic smell that surrounded me. When I did open my eyes to the white unfocused room, the memory of everything crashed in on me. It made me sit up with intake of breath that made my side break out in agonizing spasms. I curled up and waited for the pain to subside. My eyes scrunched shut willing the pain to disappear.

Through the minutes of pain, her face jumped into my mind's eye. Where was she? I squinted through my eyes to see the white room surrounding me. She was here somewhere. Cringing against the pain, I pushed my self from the bed, dislocated the IV, and walked out the door.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" a nurse shouted as I made my way past her. Ignoring her comments I turned a corner and head through the maze of corridors. "You should be in bed. Where's your IV?" Her nagging questions and her ability to keep up with my frantic pace made me turn and face her.

"Where's the girl that was brought in with me?" I assumed this, not really knowing if it was true or not. Her name popped into my head, "Kagome. Where is she?"

The nurse just stared at me. I repeated my question hoping she'd hear me this time. "She's not on this floor." I already knew that. Her scent was too faint to be anywhere near here.

"Where is she then?" I tried to grab as much patience as my frazzled mind could handle.

"You really should be back in bed." She eyed my arm clutching my still twitching side. Attempting to grab my free arm and lead me back to my room, I pushed her away.

"If you're not going to help me, then you can leave. I have to find her." With a moment of thought, which I'd made it ten paces down the hall, she sighed and began to lead the way.

I couldn't shake the image of her small body lunging towards the cold water from my mind. It all seemed so surreal. As if what I'd seen was just from a movie and the reason I was in the hospital was due to a minor concussion caused by me falling off my bed and into the table. However, nothing seemed like a dream when I walked into Kagome's room and saw her small frame laying under a white sheet. Her skin looked as pale as ever, but it had a sickly color to it. Her chest hardly moved the fabric covering her and I found myself willing her to take just one more breath.

"What happened?" I asked, closing the door behind me silently and leaning against it. The nurse looked at me with sympathy evident in her eyes.

"You were very heroic." She began, I just choked off a laugh and looked down at my feet. They were placed in socks, white.

"Just cut to the chase."

"Both of you came in here in pretty bad shape. She was obviously the worse though. Her body didn't react to the cold water as well as yours. Hypothermia began to set in before you were out of the water. Then somewhere between falling and being dragged to the shore, her head hit something quite forcefully."

She paused for a moment and I thought she was done. It didn't really answer my question completely, but I guessed it would do. "She's one lucky girl to have you."

I looked up at her then. The expression on my face couldn't have been anything more than confused. To have me? I just happened to guess the right place to go and make it there on time. There was no us. Only a me and a her. Nothing more!

The nurse just laughed quietly and left me there. Assuming I could find my way back to my room if I so wanted to go there. Instead, I turned and opened the door to her room once more just to check on her again.

She was awake now, and her head turned towards me when she heard the door open. A weak smile tugged at her lips. Neither of us said anything as I walked further into the room. "Should I apologize?" I asked, realizing that I'd messed up her plan of suicide.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Another pause. "Why'd you jump in after me anyways?"

I was silent for a moment not really knowing the answer myself. "I don't know. One second I saw you fall and the next I was in the water." Kagome nodded.

"What's your name?" I noticed her eyes start to drift as she asked this last question. By the time I replied, she was asleep. I had no idea if she heard me or not, but I took the small smile on her lips to mean something.

I stood by her bedside for a moment more, looking at her peaceful features. She was quite beautiful. Not supermodel worthy, but soft, subtle features that all flowed perfectly together. The pain in my side drew me away from her face and I bit back a groan of pain as I made it out the door.

They couldn't keep me here for much longer. It wasn't like a was completely human, I healed faster then any of them and the ache in my side was slowly dulling away to a soft throb.

It took hours before the doctor was finally convinced I was well enough to be let out. Finally it came down to me getting dressed and leaving the room while he was coming in. That resulted in raised voices and me officially signing myself out and walking out the building doors…only to realize I had no car.

To put a little more pain on my already injured ego, I walked back into the building and asked the receptionist if I could use the phone.

Being the idiotic person that I was, I forgot to wait for the doctor to leave the lobby area. "Don't let him touch that phone." He said in what he hoped was a firm tone. I gave him one look and turned back to the secretary who didn't know who to listen to.

"Either let me use the phone willingly, or I'll take it by force." She looked over to the doctor and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you use this phone." I smiled and thanked her. Walking over to the nearest patient I knelt in front of them and asked a gently as I could if they had a cell phone I could use.

"You can't that in here." This time the secretary yelled at me. I glared half-heartedly at her before assuring the person that I'd return their phone. Then I walked out the doors and made a call to my house.

"Hello," my mother answered the phone, I sighed with relief.

"Mom? Can you come pick me up? I'm at the hospital." I realized I'd said the wrong then the moment it was past my lips. She completely flipped at the word 'hospital'. Going on a rampage of question I held the phone to my shoulder before figuring she'd finally listen to me.

"I'll tell you everything later mom, just come get me please! Before this doctor gives me a concussion." There was a slight pause and then a click. I figured she had hung up the phone.

I walked back into the lobby and gave the phone back to its owner. "Thanks."

With the secretary and the doctor glaring holes into my back, the fifteen minutes felt much longer than they should have. My sensitive ears picked up the soft vibrating sound of the doctors pager and I watched as he dashed down the hallway.

A shiver of unease raced up my spine. I hate hospitals. The place smelt of death and sickness under all the bleach. Figuring I had a few minutes, I walked back to Kagome's room, just to see her one last time before she came back to school.

When I got there though, she wasn't. Her bed was empty. The sheets in a heap on the floor. Something was wrong. The girl had an ability to find all the dangerous things. This was no exception. She was in trouble.

* * *

AN: Ok, there's this chapter. Sorry for the spelling mistakes and other grammar things. I know this took a while, but I've had weeks where I haven't even been able to touch my computer, much less write on it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


End file.
